1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical assemblies, and, more particularly, to press fit connector assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical tubing assembly is used to carry electrical conductors from one location to another and protect the electrical conductors from damage caused by mechanical contact such as may occur during impact or vibration. It is known to provide electrical convoluted tubing to carry electrical conductors from one location to another. Electrical convoluted tubing typically includes a plurality of generally parallel, annular convolutions, which allow the tubing to be flexed as it extends from one location to another. The tubing may include a longitudinal split along one side thereof allowing the electrical conductors to be inserted or removed therefrom.
To prevent the convoluted tubing from being physically damaged and thereby possibly damaging the electrical conductors therein, it is also known to carry the convoluted tubing within a rubber grommet positioned within a cut-out in a mounting bracket. For example, electric motors, engines, household appliances, etc. may include mounting brackets for carrying rubber grommets. The grommet is a separate piece, which is first inserted into a cut-out in the mounting bracket. Thereafter, it is necessary to affix the convoluted tubing to the grommet. A problem with this type of assembly is that often times the tubing may be of considerable length to extend between the desired termination locations. It is difficult to handle the tubing when affixing it to the grommet, which results in considerable time being expended to run the electrical conductors from one location to another. Moreover, it is not uncommon to damage the convoluted tubing as a result of the axial force applied thereto trying to attach the tubing to the grommet. Because of these difficulties, it is fairly common to first run the electrical conductors through the various grommets and then merely cut the convoluted tubing to extend between the grommets without going through the grommet. Electrical conductors may therefore be exposed at locations adjacent to the grommets, allowing the conductors to be physically damaged and possibly causing an electrical shorting condition. Long electrical conductors are also frequently damaged through handling around metal enclosures with this assembly method.
Another problem with a tubing assembly, as described above, is that the one or more electrical conductors typically exit the open ends of the tubing, near a location where the corresponding electrical component, to which the electrical conductors are attached, is positioned. It is thus possible for water, dirt or other foreign matter to enter the tubing at the ends thereof. The tubing thus does not form an integral assembly with the electrical conductors carried thereby, but rather merely functions to protect the electrical conductors from physical damage as the conductors extend from one termination location to another.
Electrical tubing may be hermetically sealed on each end to prevent dirt and moisture from invading the tubing. However, hermetically sealing of electrical tubing makes it impossible or at least difficult to reseal the tubing after electrical conductors are modified or replaced.
What is needed in the art is a tubing assembly, which may be sold as a pre-assembled unit or as components, which may be easily configured, thereby reducing assembly costs and inhibiting physical damage to electrical connectors.